Episode 5387 (17 November 2016)
Synopsis It’s Lee’s birthday, but he’s in no mood to celebrate and is unenthusiastic when the Carters hand over his presents – Shirley clocks his temperament. As Lee heads to work, Whitney reminds him to drop off their flat deposit money to Jack. Lee arrives at a Pawnbroker and hands over Linda’s bracelet. Lee’s face falls when he’s given an offer of twenty five pounds; he snatches it back and makes a hasty exit. At ELGE, Lee struggles with a difficult caller and throws off his headset – much to Oz’a amusement. Shirley finds a morose Lee in the café, who admits that he can’t afford the flat that Whitney’s after this month. Shirley reminisces about Heather – she had no money but was always positive; Shirley suggests that all Whitney needs to be happy, is Lee. In the Vic, the darts team await the arrival of ‘The George’s Dragon’s’ team for their upcoming match. Linda reminds the team that they only have two matches left and are currently second to last; so they need to pull out all the stops tonight. Lee arrives and Shirley is pleased to see him ready to have a good night. As the opposing team take the lead, Shirley notices some young men looking suspicious near the Vic’s charity jar. Jack enters the pub and Lee admits that he and Whitney aren’t able to put the deposit down at the moment. An angry Jack brands him a ‘time-waster’. Ronnie screams with delight as she wins the match for their team. Shirley heads to grab the jar, for the losing team to donate in to but is disgusted to find that it’s been stolen. Upstairs in the Vic, Lee makes a phone call to Jack – he’s got the deposit. A guilty Lee eyes the charity jar on the table that he’s stolen… Roxy suggests to Ronnie and Jack that she’ll pick Amy and Ricky up after their audition for the Nativity. Donna’s irritated by how distracted Roxy is – she’s eager to surprise Amy with a costume. On the stall, Roxy loses track of time and is greeted with a stony-faced Jack, who’s had to pick Amy and Ricky up himself. Roxy feels side-lined when Amy excitedly tells Ronnie that she got the part of Mary. In the Vic, Jack suggests to Ronnie that bringing their children up in Walford might not be the best option. Informing Ronnie that the bank has agreed their mortgage in Ongar, he purports that rather than rent out the house, they move into it. Carmel arrives at Number 20 to a thrilled Denise - The Minute Mart Head Office have emailed her and offered her a permanent contract. Carmel despairs that she’s just clocked Masood booking a taxi to the airport for tonight – she suggests that Denise visit him to bury the hatchet before he leaves. Denise crosses Masood on Bridge Street and apologises for her words earlier in the week. Denise goes on to ask Masood for a favour – can he help her take Kim for a driving lesson later? In the car, Kim pulls over and locks the doors – Denise tells Masood that he’s going nowhere until they make him see sense. When Masood touches on Denise not facing up to her problems, Denise orders Kim out of the car. Masood questions Denise on whether she’s okay with bringing up Phil’s baby right under his nose. When Denise deflects the situation back onto Masood – he breaks and explains that Walford is full of his haunted past; he needs to leave. Masood laments Denise’s lack of understanding and leaves the car to finish packing. Masood visits Jane, who tells him to stop worrying about what other people think and to concentrate on himself and Kamil. As Masood goes to leave, he kisses Jane. Masood asks Carmel to watch Kamil – he has one more goodbye to say. Masood heads to the Square Gardens and takes a moment by Zaair’s memorial tree. Kush approaches – Masood promises him that everything Zaair didn’t get to see, he and Kamil are going to do for him. As Masood goes to get into the taxi, Denise arrives and the pair call a truce – they’re both scared. Denise returns home and firmly tells Libby that it’s not fair to keep her here – she has her own life to lead. Masood and Kamil leave Walford in a black cab... Sharon sombrely informs Jay and Phil that Eddie, from Dennis’ school, died last night. In the Funeral Parlour, Billy takes a call from Eddie’s family. Billy finds Jay in the café and tells him that his job’s there if he wants it; life’s too short to hold grudges. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme